


Into the Fire

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-23
Updated: 2000-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A tragic incident threatens to push Mason back into the past.





	1. Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Into The Fire

by AJ

Notes: This is the sequel to Candle in the Wind.

Disclaimer: Mason and Ashley Lane are mine. Sadly, nothing else is.

Summary: A tragic incident threatens to push Mason back into the past.

Another year in life down. Over. Done with.

A year older.

And what did he have to show for it?

Family, friends, and Donna. That's what he had to show for it.

In Mason's two months of being back in Washington DC, of being a secret service agent, he and Jed grew so much closer.

Mason and Easton. Batman and Robin. Fighting crime, and having a blast doing it. One secret service agent. One CIA agent.

Donna. The love of his life. Two months now and their relationship has been back on the right tracks. And gaining speed. Lots of speed.

"Mase?" Came Easton's voice as he, his girlfriend Beth, Donna, and Mason began walking towards the exit of the restaurant where they just celebrated Mason's 24th birthday.

"That would be me."

"What are you doing tomorrow, man?"

"Nada," Mase answered. "Pourquoi?"

"Why," Donna asked, turning to Mason. "Do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Switch languages like that."

Mason smiled, "Cause I can, and it's fun."

The four finally reached the doors to exit the building, only to find it raining outside. None of them with umbrellas or rain jackets.

"You guys stay here. I'll go get the car."

"It's your birthday, man. I'll do it."

"Yeah, and get a scratch on my car? I think not."

"I'm not that bad a driver."

"And I'm not a Bartlet." Mason retorted as he took off running for his car. As he was approaching it, he fished his keys out and pressed the alarm button for the '99 Camaro.

Suddenly, the parking lot of the restaurant was filled with smoke and fire, as Mason's car burst into a million flames.

TBC...

  

  

  

  


	2. Into the Fire 2

Into The Fire

by AJ

"Mason!" The three people waiting under the shelter of the roof screamed.

"Mason!" Donna took off running, but was pulled back by Easton.

"Call the paramedics, now!" He ordered.

"But Mas-"

"NOW, Donna!" Easton screamed. He needed to get Donna away. He couldn't let Donna be the one to find Mason.

What if he were dead?...

Easton shrugged those thoughts away and let the CIA training kick in. Stepping into the dark cloud of smoke, he began searching for a body...

Mason's body...

"Fire..." Came Mason's extremely weak voice.

"Mason," Easton was relieved to hear Mase's voice. "Where are you?"

"Fire... house... on fire..."

"House?" Easton looked very confused as his search continued. "There's no house on fire. It's your car."

"House... Dad's house... fire..."

"Mason, where the hell are-" Easton finally spotted his friend sprawled out on the concrete just yards away from his burning car.

"Mason," He rejoiced. "I found you, thank God."

"Alive... burning... fire... house..."

"Mason, what the hell are you talking about?" Easton asked, his confusion growing stronger by the minute. For in the frenzy of the moment, he totally forgot about how Mason was burned in a fire two years ago, in New Hampshire.

"Easton?" Donna's voice called out through the smoke. "Easton, there's an ambulance on th-" Oh! My! God! Mason!"

TBC...

  

  


	3. Into the Fire 3

Into The Fire

by AJ

Notes: There's a reason I'm a criminal justice major aspiring to become a secret service agent and not pre-med wanting to be a doctor. So a HUGE shout out to Janie for putting up with difficult little me.

"Mr. President," Beth said through the hospital phone. "This is Beth Jameson."

"Right. You're a friend of Mason's?"

"Yes, sir."

"What can I do for you?"

"Sir, Mason's been in an accident. His-"

"Accident?"

"His car... it... it blew up. He was really close when it happened..."

"Where is he? Is he alright?"

"He's been taken to GW. He's in surgery right now. They're resetting his bones... and... he broke his shin bone. A tiny piece of it broke off and..."

"And what? What is it, Beth?" Jed demanded.

"Nothing."

"Beth?"

"Yes sir?"

"There's something you're not telling me."

"I told you everything, Mr. President."

"What is it Beth?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Damnit, Beth. That's my nephew. Tell me."

"They put him on a respirator."

"What happened?"

"The bone that broke off of his shin bone... some bone marrow was released into his blood stream. It plugged up part of the lung's blood supply. He's in a coma."

"What are the doctors saying?"

"Uh... they haven't said much."

"Where's Donna?"

"She's here. Easton's with her."

"How's she holding up?"

"Not very well, sir. Apparently, Mase told her that he loves her just before he was taken away. And well, she's..."

"Okay. Okay. I'm gonna try to get down there, but I doubt that I'll be allowed to. Will you keep me informed?"

"Yes, sir. Of course..."

TBC...

  

  


	4. Into the Fire 4

Into The Fire

by AJ

The secret service takes care of one of their own. Especially when that same one of their own happens to be the first nephew. And even more so when their own was in a very similar situation only two years earlier.

Searching the parameters of the bombing, it seemed like forever before anything was found. But this wasn't just anything...

A calling card...

Letting the world know that this bombing was done by Bartlet haters, was left behind, just like at the fire.

But why Mason?

And just who are these people doing this to him?

Whoever they are, they seem to have Mason in their sights. Even if they aren't the same ones from two years ago.

But why?

Why Mason?

A question that is to be ignored yet again this time. For the fact remained, this was done by Bartlet haters. Which means that there is a threat to everyone with the last name of Bartlet.

"Ma'am," Robert, Abbey's secret service agent, walked up to Abbey and Ashley Lane and spoke up. "We need to get you out of the hallways, now."

"What's going on?" Abbey turned from her sister to her agent.

"I've been told to take you to the Oval Office a.s.a.p."

"Robert, what the hell is going on?"

"Don't know ma'am. Just know you need to be in the Oval now."

"Fine. Come on, Ashley Lane. Let's go."

"Uh-uhn." Ashley Lane protested. "You're the one that was just ordered in there. Not me."

"Ashley Lane, you're coming." Abbey used her big sister tone.

"Fine," Ashley Lane gave in. "I'll go. But if your husband says or does anything to me..."

"He won't. I promise."

"How do you know he won't?"

"Because he doesn't like sleeping on the floor. Now come on." Abbey said opening the doors to Jed's office. "And you behave too, young lady."

"I always do."

"Sure you do." Abbey said under her breath before looking up to her husband. "What's going on Jed? What'd you want?"

"It's Mason... his car was blown up. He's in the hospital now." Jed paused, as his discomfort grew. "They think it's the same group who did the house."

TBC...


	5. Into the Fire 5

Into The Fire

by AJ

"That was Beth," Jed said, hanging up the phone in the living room of the residence. "Mason is out of surgery and in a recovery room right now. He is still in the coma though."

"Oh, Jed." Abbey wrapped her arms around her husband from behind and rested her head on his back. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too," Jed spoke quietly. "Me too. I just wish I could go visit him."

"I know you do, sweetie..."

"Why can't you?" Ashley Lane asked.

"Ron," Jed turned to his off duty agent who was such a workaholic he had to come in when this happened. "You wanna answer that one?"

"Yes sir. Until we know more about the people responsible for the bomb, such as their intentions, and if they have anything else planned, we cannot rule out any member of the Bartlet family as possible victims. Which reminds me, now would be a very good time to set you up with an agent. And perhaps, if we could get you to temporarily move into the White House, it would be appreciated."

"I don't want an agent. I'll think about moving in, but I make no promises. And I still don't understand why he can't go visit Mason."

"Ashley Lane..."

"No Jed. You're all the family he has left. You should be there with him."

"And once it's safe, I will be with him. But I can't go until then. He'll understand. He is a secret service agent after all."

"Well I don't understand. So if you won't go to the hospital, I will."

"Uh, if I may," Ron interrupted. "That isn't such a good idea."

"No! You may not." Ashley Lane raised her voice. "I'm not a Bartlet. Never have been. Never will be. Therefore, I don't qualify for protection. Thank God. And therefore, you can't stop me from going."

"No, ma'am. I can't stop you." Ron replied. "But I'm off duty right now. So if you go, than I will too."

"Thank you, Ron." Jed spoke up.

"Don't mention it, sir." Ron replied as he slipped out of the room to follow Ashley Lane.

TBC...

  

  


	6. Into the Fire 6

Into The Fire

by AJ

At the hospital, Ashley Lane pretty much stayed in the background. Every so often, she would call Jed and inform him on any changes in Mason's condition. But that didn't happen very often.

Ron... he stayed in the background as well. After all, that's what he's used to. In his spot against the wall of the room set aside for Mason's visitors, he kept his well trained eye on the others.

He noted that Ashley Lane seemed distracted. Not quite herself.

Beth was trying to be supportive for Easton.

Easton... he was getting antsy. He couldn't stand for something like this to happen, and for him to not be able to do anything about it. Pacing all around the room, he kept looking over at the door. Wanting, longing for a nurse to come in and say that Mason has awake. But no one did.

And finally Donna. Donna sat quietly in a corner. Clutching her knees to her chest, she couldn't help but wonder if this bombing was going to be enough to send them back into oblivion. Of course, it is slightly different. When Mason was in the fire, they were just friends. But she knew how much he loved to run from his problems. And no matter how much he tried to assure her that he would no longer run, she didn't buy it. So the only question left on her mind was, 'Will he?'

~~~

Finally, after a long, grueling hour and a half of no new word, the nurse stepped into the waiting room. She looked over at Donna, and couldn't help but frown when she made no attempts to do anything but stare at the cold ground she sat on. Then she looked over at Easton and tried to figure out why the floor hadn't worn out yet. And then there was Ashley Lane and Ron. They were quietly sitting in the opposite corner of Donna, talking, about nothing really. Just talking.

"Excuse me," she drew everyone's attention. Everyone's but Donna's. "Mason is still in the coma, but his vital signs are finally getting stronger. We were able to take him off of the respirator."

"Can he have visitors yet?" Easton asked anxiously.

"Yes, he can, but not for very long."

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Easton said, running off to Mason's room.

~~~

"Hey man," Easton said softly as he stepped into the room. He found a chair and brought it over by Mason's bed. "Why the hell didn't you let me get the car? Huh? If you had, this wouldn't be you in this bed."

"So Donna's pretty mad at you." East's voice began to crack. "She's pretty pissed that you had to go and get yourself blown up. I am too. All the more reason for you to wake up right now."

As tears began to streak down his face, he continued. "I'm going to get these guys. For you. I'm going to hunt them down, and kill them with my bare hands if I have to. But I'm going to get them. You mark my word. No one messes with Batman or Robin. No one."

TBC...

  

  


	7. Into the Fire 7

Into The Fire

by AJ

Easton made a promise to Mase. He made a promise, and he had every intention of coming through with it. And so when Easton left Mason's room, he went back into the waiting room and over to Ron.

"Agent Butterfield, may I speak with you?"

"Sure," Ron stood from his seat next to Ashley Lane.

"I want in."

"You want in what, son?"

"I want in on the investigation." Easton explained. "I want in on it. I'll do whatever... I just need to help. I promised Mase I'd help."

As Easton persuaded Ron to let him in on the investigation, Donna finally rose to her feet. She looked around the room quickly, then turned her gaze to her feet. Slowly but surely they began to move in the direction of Mason's room.

She had no clue what she was going to say to him when she got there, but that was then. Right now she had to concentrate on getting there. Easier said than done.

Everything in her heart was telling Donna to run. Run to him, pull him into her arms, and never let go. But her head... her head was full of all the reasons not to go...

Donna convinced herself that the reason Mason was speaking of the house fire from two years back was because he was mentally transported back into that frame of mind. And that scared the crap out of her.

With pain, she remembered how withdrawn he was then. How much he had changed. How much it hurt her to not be there for him. How much she regretted making him take the job up there. And even more so, how she said she had wanted to just be friends.

But that had all changed now. Mason was back in Washington DC. They were back together as a couple. Things were going great. And now this.

Placing a hand on the door knob, Donna hesitated to turn it. But she did. And she stepped inside and sat down on the chair that East had dragged over to the bed.

Taking his hand in hers, she couldn't stop the tears from flooding her eyes. Nor did she try to stop them.

When Donna's cracked voice came out, it almost scared her. She had no clue that she would actually be able to speak. She figured that she would try, but that no words would come out. Yet they did...

"Mason Bartlet, why'd you have to go and get yourself blown up? Huh? And on your birthday too. You just better not run away from me. You hear me? If you run from me, I'm going to... I don't know what I'm going to do. But you won't like it. Nor will you like what I'll do to you if you don't wake up..."

"What will you do?" Mason's very tired, very weak voice said.

"I'll never forgive you." Donna responded with a newly found strength.

"Well then, I'm glad I'm awake. Couldn't stand to have you mad at me." Mase opened his eyes. "And about running... I wouldn't... I couldn't. I love you too much." He weakly squeezed her hand. "So put your fears to rest. I'm here to stay."

TBC...

  

  


	8. Into the Fire 8

Into The Fire

by AJ

Days.

It's been days since Mason woke up from his coma.

Jed and Abbey were finally allowed to come down and visit. Donna... it seemed like she never left... But Easton... he was hardly ever there. For he was too busy working on the case.

His desire to catch the bombers consumed him. It was as if he were a bloodhound, and he just couldn't wait to sink his teeth in his prey.

It had been a frustrating week, trying to catch these guys. They had taken extra caution not to leave any witnesses behind. Which made the investigation that much harder. But they did leave that note...

And they were stupid enough to use high grade paper that is only sold at a select few stores. So now, it seemed easy enough. Go to the stores that sell that type of paper...

Doing this revealed nothing. Most everyone that bought the paper used cash, and there is no way to track them if they used cash. So now Easton was back at square one. But that wasn't going to last for long. Not with Easton's ferocity.

Late one night, working undercover in a crowded bar, Easton managed to overhear the conversation being had right next to him.

"Dude, did you see the way that car roasted? It was almost as beautiful as the house job we did a while back."

"Oh, don't forget that sound. That boom sound when the poor loser turned his car alarm off. That was so great... music to my ears."

By this time, Easton was fighting every instinct in his body. Every urge told him to strangle the life out of those two snot nosed jerks. Lucky for East, Ron was there, checking up on him.

When Ron saw Easton tensing up, he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder and pulled him away from the table. Ron then ordered Easton to go outside and call for backup as he stayed and kept an eye on the two suspects.

When the backup arrived, it was play time. Easton took the hat that he was wearing and flipped it backwards. Anyone who knows anything about Easton would know that gesture to mean East was ready to kick ass. And very determined to do so.

Inside the bar, when the two suspects got up to leave, Ron signaled the agents out front, then followed them. When they stepped out, they managed to get mid-way to their car before all hell broke loose.

From out of no where, agents flocked the parking lot, guns drawn, screaming at the two guys.

The taller suspect gave in to demand and was sprawled out on the ground in no time at all. But the shorter one, perhaps the stupider one, turned around, pulled a gun from his waist band, and started shooting. Before any of the agents had a chance to return fire, Easton had that one tackled down to the ground, and in handcuffs.

Jumping off the guy, East yelled for someone to take the two away, and this was done. He then made his way over to Ron.

"It's over... you did good, son." Ron congratulated East.

"I promised him... I always carry through with my promises." Easton paused. "Are you alright? You look... I don't know, like you're in pain."

"I'm alright," Ron shook his hand in the air.

"Man, you're bleeding," East grabbed Ron's hand. "You've been shot!"

TBC...

  

  


	9. Into the Fire 9

Into The Fire

by AJ

An ambulance arrived for Ron, and took him and Easton to the hospital. The doctor tending to Ron informed him that no permanent damage was done. The bullet entered and exited rather nicely. No sharp pieces splintered anywhere.

At this news, Easton left Ron and went in search of Mason. Entering Mason's room for the first time in days, he discovered that it was empty...

"Oh God!" he shouted and crashed to his knees.

"Excuse me," a female nurse stepped into the room. "May I help you?"

"Mason... Bartlet..." was all that Easton could say.

"Mr. Bartlet is getting checked out of here as we speak."

"What?!!" Easton jumped to his feet and ran out of the room for the nurse's desk.

Sure enough, there was Mason standing at the nurses' desk, holding Donna's hand. The President, Mrs. Bartlet, and Ms. Carter standing right behind the lovely couple.

Without turning around, Mason could sense East's presence and said, "Boy do I wish I let you get the car, East."

Easton laughed, "Yeah, then it'd be my ass that was locked up in the hospital for the last week."

"Better you than me," Mase said turning around and throwing his best friend into a warm embrace.

"I got them," East whispered.

Mason pulled away, slightly puzzled, "What?"

"I got them. I got the guys that did this to you. I got them. Butterfield and I... which reminds me, Ms. Carter..."

"Yes?" Ashley Lane asked.

"Butterfield was shot in the hand. He's okay. He's getting it bandaged now... he's asking for you."

"Really?" Abbey's voice picked up.

"Really?" Ashley Lane echoed her sister.

"Yeah, he's down in the ER right now."

"'Kay," Ashley Lane said, taking off for Ron. For in the time they spent together, talking while they waited for updates on Mason's condition almost a week ago, they had formed a bond. And as that week progressed, so did the bond.

After Ashley Lane departed, Mason looked over at Easton, "You got them?"

"Yeah man... I got them. I told you I would... and I did."

"I want to see them."

"Reeder," Jed spoke up.

"Vett, I want to see them. I want to see the bastards that did this to me."

"They're at HQ right now. About to go into interrogation... Mason..."

"What?"

"They were responsible for the fire too." ~~~ Twenty minutes later, Mason stood behind the see through glass, staring at the two smug figures sitting at a table, neither of them saying a word.

Mason watched as an agent walked into the room and sat across the table from the two guys. The first question out of the agent's mouth was, "Why Mason Bartlet?"

The two guys stared at each other for a long moment, then one said, "Why not?"

Suddenly, Mason's clenched fist found its way to the wall. Leaning into it, he closed his eyes and asked, "Why, Vett? Why?"

"There could be all kinds of reasons, Reeder." Jed placed a hand on Mason's shoulder. "However, there is never a good enough explanation for hatred. Never. That's why we are out there everyday doing what we do. We're trying to rid the world of as much hatred as possible. Some days we succeed. Some days we don't. That's the way of the world. Today we succeeded."

THE END


End file.
